Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Dreams and Nightmares
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Something weird is going on. A storm came and they all forgot a lot. Now Nightmare doesn't rules the nightmares of the dream realm, and from it he dragged somebody whose mind he can't read. Could this person hold the answers? Will he have to bend the rules? Again?


.

**Follow–up romance route for the series "Wonderful Wonderful Science". So it's recommended to read that.**

**.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: **BRINGING BACK A DREAM**

**.**

Something was weird. It could be felt in the ambient. It poured over all of Wonderland. Something had happened... and it was so weird that even the lazy incubus ruling over the land of Clover had finished all of his paperwork!

Nightmare Gottschalk tapped his pen against the desk; the piece of furniture for once was actually neat and clean and that was somehow unnerving. He could even see it's surface! That alone was amazing, but not as amazing or worrying as what bugged his mind. Whatever had happened it had affected him greatly because now, the part regarding nightmares and darkness from the dream realm was no longer under his domain, and for the first time in his life he felt as if his own mind was being blocked and not him being the one messing with someone´s else's mind.

He could feel something stirring the back of his brain where the memories from the past months have been blocked or erased by the recent storm that had swapped Wonderland, and it wasn't casualty that there was something beyond the darkness in the dream real being concealed; but every time he had tried to see what it was he had been deterred by the darkness coming from the real nightmares that were now out of his control, making it against the rules for him to mess with those, as if they were someone's else's domain.

Of one thing he was sure because It was obvious that whatever happened was the result of created the changes that occurred during all those months no one had recalling's of; and be what it be, it had been far more important or weird than what anyone suspected.

He had entered everyone's dreams and had confirmed that their memories were blocked too, but in many cases the sensations of the memories were very strong and were still there because somehow they were very meaningful for all the roleholders.

For example: For Gray it was related to his past as an assassin. For Peter White it amazingly brought him lust and pity. For Julius it was something deep that he couldn't fix but that he desperately wanted to try. For Pierce it was something nice, safe and lovely. And for himself, it was something fun and gleefully but also something that he couldn't understand, something that had scared him, and he had no idea what it was nor could he think of something that matched such emotions and affected everyone at the same time; yet, whatever it was had been important enough as to create very strong memories; and such memories weren't completely forgotten, just blocked by something powerful, something that went beyond the storm, and even beyond him.

Had he noticed it earlier he would have done something about it or sent Gray to investigate. But as all storms brought changes in Wonderland, he had dismissed it until he noticed the changes, most for the better, that had occurred in all territories. And when Alice Liddell, the foreigner brought to wonderland by the white rabbit, came to give them their invitations to her wedding with Blood Dupre, "the mad hatter", the emotions that invaded him and the rest of the roleholders lit a bulb over his head. He understood it. Only something related to the foreigner could cause such abundant and conflicting emotions in all the roleholders, so whatever was being guarded in the dream realm was related to the foreigner.

Now he took very seriously the thing with the dream real, because even Alice's memories were affected.

Cold sweat ran by his temple as he coughed blood. He had thought about this and he found no other way. He'd have to bend the rules and open a temporary path to the foreigner world to dilute the grasp of the dream realm so that he could grab whatever the darkness from nightmares was covering up.

.

.

* * *

.

**Sadly I have limited time to write, so updates will be determined by which story is reviewed. **


End file.
